


If I Can't Help It...

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [11]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Can't Help Falling In Love i guess, F/F, Live, implied ot3, let me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: While Sayo started the second verse, Yukina decided to finally turn to Sayo with a smile already waiting for the other.





	If I Can't Help It...

**Author's Note:**

> Little background on who Rose and Leia are - basically a HC of Liv (@saijouciaudine - follow her, great person!) and mine where Roselia, after going pro, decided to adopt a cat named Rose and a golden retriever named Leia. 
> 
> This is literally self indulgent. I have to feed myself somehow. 
> 
> You can't tell me that OT3 (SayoLisaYuki) version of I love you is not "Louder, you're my everything" because you're wrong.
> 
> Yell at me on twitter @neddisoppa

It was one of those days that Yukina could call “relaxing”. Her song book on the desk with a pen in hand, Rose on her lap, purring as she snuggles tightly against Yukina. Leia by the foot of the desk curled up while the glow of the afternoon sun bathing her already golden fur. 

Their tours all over the country had given her no time to write a new song. A passion that she’s had for as long as she can remember. With the tours keeping her pre-occupied (among a  few other things) afternoons like these had become a luxury. 

“Hi. May I?” 

Yukina turned to the door to see Sayo, guitar case in hand. Smiles both bloomed on their lips. Sayo took it as her invitation to come in. Admittedly, Yukina prefers the quiet when she she writes songs, but there was something about Sayo’s company that she couldn’t get enough of. 

Yukina didn’t mind Sayo.

While Sayo prepares on the couch Yukina began on whatever she planned, scribbling words on the pages only to put a line through them again. She even began doodling out of spite for coming up with nothing creative.

Rose fidgets on her lap when she accidentally scratches the back of her ears a little too rough than she liked. She would mumble a soft apology to the kitten on her lap then she heard Sayo laugh a little from the couch. 

Another unspoken conversation; Yukina pouted at her and Sayo shook her head. 

Though, Yukina noticed how everything was set up. The guitar she brought wasn’t electric. It was weird seeing her with an acoustic on her lap and her phone pointing at the direction of her fingers and torso. 

Yukina quirked a brow. “Doing a cover?”

Sayo simply nodded. “I feel like making one today.” 

\----

Even a few years after Sayo graduated high school, she was still finding her own sound. Something that continued to burn within Sayo that Yukina always acknowledge. Yukina saw how much Sayo had grown though, using the loathing she felt within and the frustration of never becoming better to fuel her search for own self worth.

Sayo, time and time again refused to believe that she had found the  _ sound _ but Yukina begged to differ. 

Sayo’s music was far from  _ simple.  _

It wasn’t just noise that the copper strings against her trained fingers made after she plucked them in precision. It was a tune that carry her emotions from the tips of her fingers into the music Roselia produce. Each strum was a testament to what Sayo Hikawa was capable of doing; a cacophony of melody that Yukina’s heart cannot have enough. 

Yukina wanted to focus on what she had initially thought of doing. With Sayo only a few feet from her, strumming to a familiar song that Lisa, Sayo, and her often hum while being in a tangle of soft nest of limbs, it was almost impossible to tune Yukina’s mind to the task at hand.

She wasn’t looking at her though, instead her hand was stroking Rose on her lap while she tried her hardest to not look at Sayo. She knew it will break her concentration more.

_ “Wisemen say..” _

_ Oh. _

Sayo was always so hesitant to sing. It stemmed from the trauma of being compared to her twin. In reality, Sayo’s voice has been one that Yukina adored about her. But Yukina never really did pry. She respected her wishes and hearing  _ the  _ Hikawa Sayo singing in a steady rhythm to her guitar for Yukina to hear was so rare that it seemed like a dream. 

_ “Only fools rush in…But I can’t help, falling in love with you.” _

Sayo carried on and Yukina had given up at that point. 

“ _ Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you.” _

Indulging Sayo would be the sin since Yukina knew how smug Sayo can be when she literally could make the stoic songstress, the hard to impress Minato Yukina to look at her. 

Yukina wouldn’t forgive herself for giving in so quickly to the charms of Sayo’s rare singing but  _ god _ , all of the fibre in Yukina’s body wanted to look and watch how Sayo’s lips move along to the words of the song.

“ _ Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things...are meant to be…”  _

Yukina knew the song off by heart. They’ve played and sung it so much that she could recognise it from a simple hum in the wind. No matter how many times she hears it, she could always feel how much her heart wanted to explode. Yukina feeling the deja vu of when Sayo laid beside her and sang the exact words as they gaze out into the sky, counting the stars that were watching down on them. She remembered how Sayo’s eyes were shining, letting herself be drowned by Yukina against the glow of the city lights and the crescent moon. 

Yukina remembered how much she loved Sayo that moment. She wanted to see that same look on Sayo and fall all over again. 

While Sayo started the second verse, Yukina decided to finally turn to Sayo with a smile already waiting for the other. 

_ “Take my hand...take my whole life too. For I can’t help...falling in love with...you.”  _

What Yukina didn’t expect was Sayo to be looking at her with a smile akin to a love struck fool holding her guitar close to her chest, the words slowly falling from her lips as soon as their eyes met. For every word in the last phrase, Sayo’s lips moved slower. Her eyes never wavered from where she was looking into Yukina’s eyes. 

The other’s breath hitched by her throat while her heart pounded away against her chest. 

Yukina didn’t expect to fall this hard even more. She was drowned by the sheer adoration in the way Sayo was looking at her, gaze so gentle but piercing through her like she was embedding the emotions within Yukina. Sayo’s languid lips with earnest voice made sure that what she was trying to say was true. Yukina could feel her chest tighten from the overwhelming emotions from hearing and seeing the person she cherish the most, eyes glossed with tears threatening to fall.  

Yukina couldn’t remember when she launched herself into Sayo’s arms, tears of joy soaking into Sayo’s shirt. 

But she could remember Sayo whispering in her ear, “Louder, you’re my everything. Happy anniversary.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the recording was ruined, Sayo still posted it on her instagram page and all the gays were fed very well. 
> 
> Lisa saw the video and cried.
> 
> The end.
> 
>  
> 
> (p.s Ewigkeit made me emotional and I am in pain.)


End file.
